In general, to evaluate the performance of a product or an assembly employing liquid fuel, paints, or coating agents, an amount of sprayed liquid must be measured in relation to the sprayed area of the liquid. To this end, conventionally, a patternator (collector of sprayed droplets) has been mainly used.
The conventional patternator divides and measures a distribution amount of fluid sprayed in a liquid state according to sections. As liquid is sprayed, the liquid is sprayed to a region other than a tube provided in the collector, so that flux loss occurs, and an amount of liquid collected in a predetermined tube overflows to move to another tube, so that an amount of sprayed liquid cannot be exactly measured.
In addition, the mass of the liquid is manually measured by using a fountainpen filler or a scale to measure an amount of liquid collected in each tube, so that too much time is spent in the measurement work, and the accuracy of the measured value may be degraded.